User blog:Reversion/What do you think of this?
Also please comment on Pgrobban's idea in comments. Just a test table to add to categories page. It might help people decide which is the better of a treasure type which linking in the tower floors for treasures and would make it faster than having to click on all the treasures to see their effect. I have about a week til school and nothing really to do so I can start working on this and the tower floors. This table is is for coin flowers. It's done based on what was shown on the category page. Here's the table for others who want to help: http://pastebin.com/BVZBBPR7 *NOTE: When doing this, make sure to put the number first then the effect. IE DO say "2-5% chance of a Coin Flower to appear" but do NOT say "Flower Coin production chance increased by 2-5%". This is to keep the list sortable. *To explain "| data-sort-value="x.y" |" a bit. For example, use 2-5% Coin Flower. X=2 and Y=5. So the value should be 2.5. This is being done because wikia only sorts by the first number (ie if you have 2000 and 500, they count 500>2000 since the first value, 5>2. Some treasures (Jelly Pogo Stick for example) do not have associcated numbers. For those if you don't know how to do them, just leave it, there's another way to do it. Also before starting, please help add categories to treasures. I've edited part of the treasure page and marked where I left off each time. Also, please post when you've edited one of them so I can put a check mark. All categories of treasures (although unique effect ones may need to be changed): *Treasures that block Magnetic Aura‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that give Coins for destroying obstacles‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that give a Blast after taking a Potion (5 members) *Treasures that give a Coin Bonus (42 members) *Treasures that give a Gold Coins Boost‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that give extra Bonus Time‏‎ (8 members) *Treasures that give extra XP‏‎ (22 members) *Treasures that give extra energy‏‎ (10 members) *Treasures that give extra energy for Relays‏‎ (16 members) *Treasures that give extra jumps‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that give extra performance points‏‎ (7 members) *Treasures that give extra points during Bonus Time‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Alphabet Jellies‏‎ (2 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Coins‏‎ (9 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Colorful Star Jellies‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Gold Coins (7 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Gumball shots‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Jellies collected by Pet‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Pink Bear Jellies‏‎ (21 members) *Treasures that give extra points for Yellow Bear Jellies‏‎ (16 members) *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies‏‎ (20 members) *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies during Relays‏‎ (2 members) *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies during blasts‏‎ (6 members) *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies in Giant Mode‏‎ (11 members) *Treasures that give extra points for all bear Jellies‏‎ (6 members) *Treasures that give extra points for destroyed obstacles‏‎ (19 members) *Treasures that give extra points for going through obstacles‏‎ (4 members) *Treasures that give extra points for special Jellies‏‎ (27 members) - Don't really need to do since different Jellies *Treasures that give extra points while on your Ride‏‎ (7 members) *Treasures that give less Energy loss when hitting obstacles‏‎ (6 members) *Treasures that give more Energy from Potions‏‎ (26 members) *Treasures that give revives during Relays‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that go through obstacles during Blast‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that increase Blast Speed‏‎ (9 members) *Treasures that increase base speed‏‎ (27 members) *Treasures that increase base speed in Giant Mode‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that incur additional damage from hitting obstacles‏‎ (4 members) *Treasures that lift from holes‏‎ (12 members) *Treasures that make All-Bear Jelly Parties last longer‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that make Blast Jellies last longer‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that make Energy drain slower‏‎ (48 members) *Treasures that make Energy drain slower during Blasts‏‎ (1 member) *Treasures that make Giant Jellies last longer‏‎ (4 members) *Treasures that make Magnet Jellies last longer‏‎ (4 members) *Treasures that make Power Jellies last longer‏‎ (8 members)- Need to rework. Maybe make 1 for bear jellies/1 power and one for power jellies in all. * Treasures that may form Ice Bridges‏‎ (4 members) *Treasures that may generate Boosts on daily login‏‎ (18 members)- Same as Power Jellies. Different types so will separate them later. *Treasures that may generate Coin Flowers‏‎ (12 members) *Treasures that may generate Coins on daily login‏‎ (6 members) *Treasures that may generate Crystals on daily login‏‎ (33 members) *Treasures that may generate Gift Points on daily login‏‎ (9 members) *Treasures that may generate Magic Powder on daily login‏‎ (4 members) *Treasures that may generate a Jellyco shower‏‎ (5 members) *Treasures that may generate winged Coins for destroying an obstacle‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that may trigger an All-Pink Bear party‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures that revive‏‎ (44 members) *Treasures that revive or lift during Cookie Relay‏‎ (4 members) *Treasures that revive or lift from holes‏‎ (10 members) *Treasures that sprouts from Giant landing‏‎ (6 members) *Treasures that trigger Giant mode after taking a Potion‏‎ (3 members) *Treasures with Magnetic Aura‏‎ (30 members)- Don't really need *Treasures with Power+‏‎ (80 members) - Multiple types. Really don't need to do *Treasures with unique effects‏‎ (20 members) - Don't really Need. 2 new categories for test later: Treasures that make Energy drain slower during Blasts (only 1 atm but I feel they may add more based on similar effects. Treasures That Can Be Extracted Category:Blog posts